The invention relates to a pump, in particular a displacement pump, for a liquid such as for example oil. The pump can for example be embodied as a vane cell pump or a rotary vane pump. The pump is in particular suitable for being installed in a vehicle, such as for example a motor vehicle, and/or for supplying a consumer in a motor vehicle. The consumer can for example be an internal combustion engine or a transmission, such as for example a steering gear or automatic transmission. A first aspect relates to configuring or fastening a spring of the pump. A second aspect relates to configuring a shaft-hub connection of the pump.
WO 2013/185751 A1 discloses a so-called cartridge pump which comprises a pump assembly which consists substantially of a rotor, a stroke ring, a side plate, a pressure plate, pressing pins and a spring element. The rotor is accommodated, such that it can be rotated, between the pressure plate and the side plate and is surrounded by the stroke ring, which is likewise arranged between the pressure plate and the side plate. The pressure plate, the side plate and the stroke ring are secured, rotationally and axially fixed with respect to each other, by a number of pressing pins which are pressed, axially fixed, into the pressure plate and penetrate through the side plate and the stroke ring. The spring element is fastened to the pressure plate on the end-facing side of the pressure plate which points away from the rotor. The pump assembly can be inserted into a cup-shaped housing, wherein the spring element is supported on the base of the cup-shaped housing. The housing is sealed by a housing cover which holds the pump unit in its installed position. The rotor comprises an inner structure for a shaft-hub connection to a pump shaft.